Confessions, New Experiences, and 10 lbs of Crack
by Entoxica
Summary: It's amazing what you can learn after a part in Organization XIII. Like about the secret lives of the others, how horrible of a singer Luxord is, the reason for Marluxia's girlyness and much more. MADE UP AS I GO!


Saix sat in the library, looking through the books kept there. There was an eerie silence as the moon shone through the colorless halls and lent its power to the blue-haired Nobody. He growled slightly when he felt the presence of a Husk approach, and turned to it, pausing when he saw a letter it its... hand? How did it carry that thing? Ah well, no one really cares. Saix pulled out the letter and read it:

_Saix: there's a party in my room! Bring beer!  
-Love Axel!  
(PS: if you don't come, the Superior's gonna now exactly HOW that dead cat ended up on his bed)_

Saix growled again and destroyed the Husk in front of him to vent out his frustration. Damn Axel and his blackmail tendencies, damn Xigbar and his big mouth, and most of all damn his own canine habits and the chasability of cats. Saix sighed and opened a portal to the wine storage, pulling out a bottle before leaving through the portal and reappearing in front of Axel's room. Why didn't he just warp straight there? Last person to do that was Demyx into Lexaus's room... you'd be amazed by the skeletons in _that_ closet. Saix knocked on the door once before it swung open to reveal an already-hammered Luxord. "Sssiax! Sssup?" Saix blinked and Luxord grinned, "Allllriiiight! Boooooze!" Luxord pulled the wine bottle out of Saix's hands and danced away. Little did he know that Axel currently had a camera and was recording the entire thing.

"I'm just glad you aren't drinking that yourself," Saix murmured as he walked into the room. "Last time, you nearly killed all of Marluxia's plants." Saix glanced around and noticed that only the neophytes (excluding Roxas since he was too young) were at this "party" of Axel's. "You didn't invite the others?"

Axel shook his head, "Naw. This is only a party for us. Those special Ansem-Apprentices and suck their-" Axel was cut off as Demyx through a hand over his mouth before he said a bad word and brought this story's rating higher than it already is. "Let's start with a game?"

Larxene was sitting on the bed, a glass of wine that Luxord miraculously didn't drink in her hand, "Just remember that 7-minutes-in-the-closet doesn't work when there is only one girl... who didn't ever get picked last time." Larxene rolled her eyes at the memory and sipped her wine gracefully.

"No, this is a different game." Axel grinned and stood up quickly, grabbing the only two bottles of wine Luxord hadn't seen yet. "We're gonna play "Have You Ever?"" Axel grinned at them, "Basicly, we go in turns and say something we've never done, and those who have done it have to take a drink." Demyx rose his hand in a similar fashion to a 5-year-old in school. "Yes Demyx?"

Demyx sat up and frowned at Axel, "Would this apply to our others too? He got more action than I ever did." Larxene coughed up her wine, Saix turned a shade of green, Marluxia was tempted to bring out a man-eating flower, Axel laughed, and Luxord did the Macarena... a version without a shirt and a lampshade somehow appearing on his head. Demyx shrugged, "Just asking."

"We are _not_ playing that!" Larxene rubbed her temples, "I don't need any more emotional scarring than I got from the once sentence." There seemed to be a general feel of agreement among the others, with the exception of Axel who muttered something about being a killjoy and Luxord who was thrusting into the air and singing "Can't Touch This" in a completely off-key manner.

"I have an idea," Marluxia smiled smugly, "We can simply talk about our Others. There is less chance of permanent damage that way." Marluxia crossed his legs and leaned back, "Besides, I'm sure everyone is a little curious." Everyone could agree on that one. Marluxia's female mannerisms and male body were enough alone to make someone "curious".

"Good idea!" Axel grinned and turned his bright green eyes to Saix, "I volunteer Saix to go first!" Saix narrowed his eyes at Axel, who continued. "So tell us Saix: what kind of dog were you? Purebred? Mutt? Stud? Neutered?"

"Very funny," Saix replied, his sarcasm evident. "I was a soldier in the military, not a dog."

"That doesn't explain the dead bird I found outside my door," Demyx looked at Saix innocently, who growled at him in return. "Anyone wanna know what I was?" Demyx grinned cheesily, and was met with silence.

"... A musician?" Larxene ventured, an eyebrow raised.

Demyx shook his head, "Nope. I was a prince." Demyx grinned wider and stood up, "YOU ALL MUST OBEY PRINCE MYDE!" Demyx grabbed the wine from Luxord and took a long swig before calming back down and sitting next to Axel again. "What about you?" Demyx blinked happily. That's what alcohol did to him. He didn't dance around half-naked like Luxord and spontaneously com bust like Axel, he calmed down from the after effects of a sugar high.

Axel grinned and stretched, "I was a center-stage star." He sighed, "I was an actor, and the most popular in our troupe. The ladies loved me, the men admired me, and all the children wanted to grow up to be like me."

"It's amazing how much has changed," Larxene rolled her eyes and was rewarded with some giggles from slightly intoxicated Nobodies.

Axel made a "come here" gesture with his hands and winked at Larxene, "You know you want me baby."

"It's amazing how you and your ego can fit in the same room," Marluxia noted, holding a rose up to his face in order to show how much its beauty paled in comparison to his own.

"You're one to talk," Luxord grinned and sat on the floor, "So when do we play duck duck goose?" Everyone sweatdropped. Did this guy have _any_ tolerance at all? "I WANNA BE A KITTY NOW!" That was a no. "My other was a circus freak!" Everyone blinked... weren't they supposed to be more surprised than this. "DON'T CHA WISH STACY'S MOM WAS BRINGIN' SEXY BACK!" I suppose that answered that.

"Tell us about your other," Larxene prompted Marluxia. "Did he own a flower shop or something?"

Marluxia sighed, "My other was a woman."

Dead silence filled the room, and many were close top throwing up,,, as a combination of booze and this confession. Luxord actually crossed that line a while back, but that's unrelated. "Bloody liar," Larxene glared at Marluxia, "The only many thing about is is your body." Since this was a true fact since his only real physical attribute suggestion femininity was his pink hair.

"You're right Larxene, I was not a woman." Everyone breathed sighs of relief, "but it wasn't from lack of trying." Remember that thing about people being close to throwing up? Luxord was no longer the only one to cross that line now. Marluxia ignored Saix's uncouth behavior and continued, "My other was a gay man and a drag queen. He would have been a transvestite if he wasn't attacked by that heartless."

"On that note," Larxene stood up. "I'm out. When we start talking about almost-transvestites, it's time to skedaddle." There's a life lesson in that kiddos, commit it to memory.

"Wait a sec Larx!" Axel winked at Larxene, "You haven't told us about the secret life or... what was your other's name?"

"Arlene." Larxene stated, not giving any further information.

"Lemme guess, a villainess?" Axel laughed and everyone else decided to throw out possible ideas as well.

"A monster!"

"A cockroach!"

"A torture expert!"

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!"

"I'm going to kill all of you for that when I'm sober," Larxene growled and placed her hand on her hip, "And why should I tell you?" This opened the door to more shouting of random ideas.

"Cause we told you!"

"Cause I wanna know!"

"Because you love us!"

"I actually don't care."

"BECAUSE YOU LIVE GIRL! THAT'S WHY I DRINK MY RUM!"

Larxene was still for a second before sighing. "Fine," she turned and winked at the males, "Arlene was a kinky prostitute." Saix threw up again, Axel's jaw dropped, Marluxia accidental crushed his rose in his hands, and Demyx tried to pull the wine from Luxord, who decided that he was not only too sexy for his shirt, but for his pants, boots, socks, and underwear as well. "Toodles," Larxene laughed and walked off, leaving dead silence.

"Did... that actually happen?" Marluxia looked at Axel questioningly, who shook his head tomorrow.

"We'll find out when we watch the tape tomorrow."

**Okay, don't take this story too seriously. I just need some random crap to occupy my brain when the plot bunnies run away from me. Is this OOC? Yes, but not as much as some other stories. Will there be pairings? Possibly. Axel will probably get some. Will Roxas actually appear in the story? That all depends on the level in emoness in the emo cookies I get for each review... which by the way are hopefully every bit as random as this story shall be.**


End file.
